


Tradition

by RatMonarch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Drabble, Fear, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash, Short, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: It had become a tradition for Trace and his Marowak to visit Pokemon Tower at least once a year, to pay respects to the Pokemon's mother. Chase decides to come along for once.





	Tradition

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go in your place?” Chase asked, giving his friend a look of concern. 

He and Trace were standing outside of Pokemon Tower together, and Chase could just see that his friend was practically thrumming with anxiety. The boy was ghostly pale, his Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down, and his hands were trembling.

Trace immediately shook his head though at the offer. Swallowing thickly, he said, “N-no… Roscoe is my Pokemon, so I should be there with him when he goes in.” Then, after a pause, he grabbed tufts of his hair and let out a yell, attracting attention from some people milling around the area,, “But good Arceus why does this place have to be so scary?!”

Chase couldn’t help but agree with the other boy to a degree. He was nowhere near as easily frightened as Trace was, but even he found himself having a bit of an aversion to Lavender Town and Pokemon Tower. Both places just had unsettling vibes to him, malevolent and depressing. It didn’t help that every time Chase came, he had the creeping feeling that he was being watched by something invisible at all times. Needless to say, whenever he made his rounds as Champion around Kanto, he always made sure his visits to Lavender Town were kept brief.

So, if he felt uncomfortable here, he couldn’t even imagine how Trace felt. But Trace was remaining planted in place, determined to carry out a yearly tradition. He even dressed for it. Normally, Trace wore casual clothing pretty much everywhere, but now he was dressed up in a suit, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Chase had dressed up similarly, not wanting to seem disrespectful.

Chase had learned that while he was busy being a Champion, Trace had started a yearly tradition where he and his Marowak, Roscoe, went to Pokemon Tower so that Roscoe could visit his mother’s grave. Apparently, Trace would give the Pokemon a flower, and they would both walk up and set the flowers down on the grave. Then he would give Roscoe a moment of privacy by stepping back and letting the Pokemon converse with the grave in Pokemon speak until the Marowak felt satisfied and would waddle back. 

Chase felt his heart swelling a bit at the thought. Trace had always been an incredibly nice kid, always trying to be helpful and to be friendly. However, plenty of people could brag to being nice and friendly. But this showed the true capacity of Trace’s kindness. He was willing to face his fears and allow his Pokemon to see a deceased relative. It was touching, and Chase wanted to be part of that experience.

So, he had asked Trace if he could come along next time and the other boy had eagerly agreed. Now that he was here, the meaningfulness of it all was really hitting him, and Chase couldn’t help but swallow. 

He suddenly heard the sound of a Pokeball being opened and saw that Trace had released Roscoe, who was looking thoughtful. Trace gave a small, encouraging smile and kneeling down to his Pokemon’s eye level, he said, “You ready, buddy?”

The Marowak gave a small nod and immediately began walking into the door of Pokemon Tower, clearly already familiarized with the place. 

Trace watched the Pokemon go with a sigh. Shoving one hand in one of his suit pockets, he took a deep breath and said, “Here we go…” 

He took a few steps forward when suddenly felt the need to do something. So, before Trace could react, he quickly snatched the other boy’s free hand in his own. 

Trace flinched at first, startled by the sudden contact. Chase was honestly surprised the boy hadn’t let out a yelp. Trace immediately blinked down at their linked hands, before looking up at Chase’s face curiously. Chase didn’t say anything. He just gave Trace a small smile and squeezed the boy’s hand supportively, which caused Trace to give him a fond and relieved smile.

“Thank you,” Trace whispered, his face so earnest, it made Chase’s heart ache. 

Chase gave him a nod, and then, tugging the boy lightly, he said, “Let’s go…”

Hand in hand, they walked into Pokemon Tower together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute thing! I recently finished Pokemon: Let's Go! Eevee a couple of weeks ago and I had a lot of fun with it. It was a cute game. I also really loved Rival Trace and knew I immediately wanted to do something with the boy, hence this quick little thing. I found it so cute he kept the Cubone and stayed and comforted it and wanted to play on that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Critique is appreciated.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
